nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Kristian I of Arendaal
Kristian I of Arendaal ("Kristian the Rich") (1282 - 1328) was the King of Arendaal between 1309 and 1328. He was the son of King Sven III of Arendaal and Princess Immanuelle of Saxony. His famous portrait (right) now on display at the Hermitage Museum, is considered one of the finest examples of 14th century art anywhere in the world. As king, Kristian I surrounded himself with able administrators, though unlike his father he was more indulgent of his desire to enjoy the good life his wealth as king brought. When he was Crown Prince, he is reputed to have been so liberal in the expenses for the festivities of his wedding to Princess Ursula of Franken that the local counsels imposed restrictions on how much he could spend. Kristian I was an imposing personality and an able negotiator, as well as a talented general. After his eldest son died, he became increasingly preoccuppied with the betrothal of his eldest daughter Gisela I who was engaged to the heir presumptive of Suionia. The Covenant of Kronstad stipulated that the children of any Aren princess who married a foreign sovereign gave up their right to the Aren throne - however Kristian I was adamant that his grandchildren should inherit his throne. Thus he engineered an elaborate marriage contract for Gisela I, which in itself is one of the most impressive legal documents of the 14th. Gisela was to remain Queen Regent of Arendaal and of the sons she bore, one would inherit the Aren Crown while the other would become King of Suionia. However, Gisela I and her husband had only one son, Edvard II. After their deaths Edvard became ruler of both Kingdoms simultaneously, forging the series of personal unions known as the Union of Bergen (1350-1424) by which both states were ruled by the same monarch. The King enjoyed literature, and was patron to painters and musicians. His famous portrait, painted specifically as a portrait in the modern sense, is one of the earliest examples of European portraiture and one of the finest examples of 14th century art. Family, Marriage and Children King Kristian I of Arendaal married Princess Ursula of Franken. Their children included: *Gisela I of Arendaal (1308 - 1350) – who succeeded her father as ruler in 1328 Siblings *Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz - sister. Consort of the Count of Schlesnitz, mother of Sebastian I von Franken *Hilda of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – sister. Consort of King Lothar II of Eiffelland *Alienore of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister. Consort of Philippe II of Montelimar Other Royal Relations * King x of Suionia - son-in-law *Matthias II of Arendaal - great uncle *Edvard II of Arendaal - grand son *Richenza of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - grand daughter. Consort of Luciano V of the Talemantine Empire * Heinrich III von Franken - wife's brother * Sebastian I von Franken - nephew (sister Erika's son) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Sven III of Arendaal |3= Immanuelle of Saxony (Wiese) |4= Geoffrey of Breotonia |5= Queen Isabelle I of Arendaal |6= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III |7= Holy Germanic Empress |8= King of Breotonia |9= Queen of Breotonia |10= King Frederik I of Arendaal |11= Lucrezia of the Talemantine Empire |12= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian II |13= Isolde of Arendaal |14= x |15= x |16= King of Breotonia |17= Queen of Breotonia |18= x |19= x |20= King Karl IV of Arendaal |21= Queen of Arendaal |22= Emperor Theodore V of the Talemantine Empire |23= Talemantine Empress |24= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian II |25= Holy Germanic Empress |26= Adriaen of Batavië-Vistrasia |27= Queen Adela I of Arendaal |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures